SummerSlam
SummerSlam is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event, produced every August by professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). The event was created in 1988, with its inaugural event taking place on August 29, 1988 at Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. The event was a pay-per-view unlike the Royal Rumble of that year which was broadcast as a television special on USA Network. SummerSlam was created as a pay-per-view to help the company compete against rival promotion World Championship Wrestling (formerly Jim Crockett Promotions). The event has been dubbed as "The Biggest Event of the Summer." Along with WrestleMania, Royal Rumble and Survivor Series, the event is considered as one of the "Big Four", the original four annual WWE pay-per-views. History Development In the 1980s, Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Federation (WWF)'s main competition in the professional wrestling industry was from Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP). McMahon countered Jim Crockett's successful Starrcade pay-per-view, which began airing in 1983, by making the WrestleMania franchise. After WrestleMania III, the most successful professional wrestling pay-per-view event in history, McMahon made the Survivor Series franchise, which aired the same day as Starrcade '87 in November 1987. After defeating Crockett in the ratings, McMahon made the Royal Rumble, an event airing for free on the USA Network in January 1988, which set a ratings record for the network with eight million households tuning in to watch the event. In retaliation, Crockett made the Clash of the Champions event, which aired simultaneously with WrestleMania IV. WrestleMania IV garnered higher ratings, and not long after, Crockett filed for bankruptcy and sold his company to Ted Turner, who renamed it World Championship Wrestling (WCW). As the WWF continued to replace its closed circuit programming with pay-per-view programming, McMahon added more pay-per-views to the lineup to capitalize on the success of his previous events. In addition to WrestleMania in March, the Royal Rumble in January, and Survivor Series in November, McMahon made an event for August, which he named SummerSlam. To keep the WWF from having a pay-per-view market monopoly, Turner began airing monthly WCW pay-per-views, and both companies began bringing in hundreds of millions of dollars of revenue. SummerSlam became one of World Wrestling Federation (and later World Wrestling Entertainment)'s most successful events and one of the "Big Four" pay-per-views, along with WrestleMania, Survivor Series, and the Royal Rumble. Those four events, along with King of the Ring, are known as the "Classic Five". SummerSlam dates and venues SummerSlam Banners SummerSlam 1988 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1988 SummerSlam 1989 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1989 SummerSlam 1990 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1990 SummerSlam 1991 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1991 SummerSlam 1992 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1992 SummerSlam 1993 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1993 SummerSlam 1994 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1994 SummerSlam 1995 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1995 SummerSlam 1996 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1996 SummerSlam 1997 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1997 SummerSlam 1998 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1998 SummerSlam 1999 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 1999 SummerSlam 2000 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2000 SummerSlam 2001 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2001 SummerSlam 2002 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2002 SummerSlam 2003.jpg|SummerSlam 2003 SummerSlam2004.jpg|SummerSlam 2004 SummerSlam2005.jpg|SummerSlam 2005 2006SummerSlam.jpg|SummerSlam 2006 2007SummerSlam.jpg|SummerSlam 2007 SummerSlam 2008 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2008 SummerSlam 2009.jpg|SummerSlam 2009 SummerSlam 2010 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2010 SummerSlam 2011 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2011 SummerSlam 2012 Poster.JPG|SummerSlam 2012 SummerSlam 2013 Poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2013 WWE_Summerslam_2014_poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2014 SummerSlam Poster 2015.png|SummerSlam 2015 SummerSlam 2016 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2016 SummerSlam 2017 poster.jpeg|SummerSlam 2017 SummerSlam 2018 poster.jpg|SummerSlam 2018 SummerSlam 2019 poster.jpeg|SummerSlam 2019 Video & DVD Gallery Summerslam 1988.jpg| 1988 Summerslam 1989.jpg| 1989 File:SummerSlam 1990 DVD.jpg| 1990 SummerSlam 1991.jpg| 1991 Summerslam 1992.jpg| 1992 SummerSlam 1993.jpg| 1993 File:SummerSlam 1994 DVD.jpg| 1994 File:SummerSlam 1995 DVD.jpg| 1995 Summerslam 1996.JPG| 1996 File:SummerSlam 1997 DVD.jpg| 1997 SummerSlam 1998 DVD.jpg| 1998 SummerSlam 1999 DVD.jpg| 1999 File:SummerSlam 2000 DVD.jpg| 2000 SummerSlam 2001 DVD.jpg| 2001 SummerSlam 2002 DVD.jpg| 2002 SummerSlam 2003 DVD.jpg| 2003 SummerSlam 2004 DVD.jpg| 2004 SummerSlam 2005 DVD.jpg| 2005 Summerslam 2006 DVD.jpg| 2006 SummerSlam 2007 DVD.jpg| 2007 SummerSlam 2008 DVD.jpg| 2008 WWE-Summer-Slam-2009-Front-Cover-9692.jpg| 2009 wwe-summerslam-2010-dvd-cover.jpg| 2010 WWE SummerSlam 2011 DVD Cover.jpg| 2011 wwe summerslam 2012.jpg| 2012 wwe_summerslam_2013_dvd_cover.jpg|2013 wwe_summerslam_2014_dvd_cover_v1_by_chirantha-d7vw4ly.jpg|2014 See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *SummerSlam Axxess 2009 *SummerSlam Axxess 2010 *SummerSlam Axxess 2011 *SummerSlam Axxess 2013 External links *SummerSlam Official Website * SummerSlam on WWE Network SummerSlam *